I Can See You Again, Someday
by SmileGoodSir
Summary: "Goodbye Pops" PopsxEverybody Oneshot.


**I know I've should be writing More Regular Crack or working on stuff for school. But I'm going through a lot right now. A woman I was close to, she was my children's church pastor, died unexpectedly. She was not old. She was involved in a lot of things at my church. It's also starting to bring back memories of my Great Grandmothers death last year. Plus, I was never really happy with how my second story, Goodbye and Hello Again, turned out. So I rewrote it to be more heartfelt. **

**- Christ lover 357**

"What is it ?" said Mr. Mallaerd. He didn't like to be interrupted when he was doing his work, especially not by some doctor. The whole park staff was with him. It's what the doctor said he wanted.

" Sir, its about your son, Pops. He was having his monthly check up, when, he suffered a random heart attack. When things like this happen, and we're not prepared, the patient does not survive. Your son and", turning to Benson, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, HFG, and Muscleman, " I believe friend… has passed away." Everyone was stunned. No one knew what to say next, Pops may have looked old but for a loliman he was quite young.

Benson's P.O.V.

I had never seen Mr. Malleard really show any emotion besides greed and anger. But through my own blurry eyes I could see him. Tears were forming and rolling down his cheeks, his lips were starting to quiver. That's when I went to go give him a hug and comfort him. He collapsed into my arms and started sobbing.

" I never loved him enough" he cried. Benson started crying too. Soon everyone in the room was in tears. Benson watched as the doctor left. There was nothing more he could do. Afterwards I excused everyone from work for the rest of the day. I couldn't bare to believe they would do anything after that news. I walked outside; I saw Skips run into his room and slam the door shut. I see Mordecai and Rigby drive off in the golf kart to who knows where. Right then and there, I break down in front of the park. He had been a true friend. He was always there for me. And now he was gone from this world forever.

Mordecai's P.O.V.

It was hard to drive, it was hard to do anything. How Pops died is beyond me but, I just can't believe it. You could never find someone more loyal then Pops as far as I'm concerned. H helped through many situations, he gave us our first paycheck. Sure it was weird but weird is what made Pops special. We stopped in front of the coffee shop. They had to pour out there pain to someone now. Rigby and I walked in and met a gaze with Margaret and Eileen I could tell they knew something was wrong.

"Is everything okay guys, you look depressed" asked Margaret.

"Well you met Pops, right ? He had a big head and was really a lollipop" said Rigby

"Oh I remember him! What a sweetie, I helped him at a check up and we watched wrestling together." said Eileen

" Well, he, he died" I said as tears busted out. Eileen and Margaret looked like they were in shock. I knew they didn't know him to well, but I was surprised when they started crying. That's when we all hugged each other and wept in the middle of the restaurant.

"We'll be there for the funeral." Margaret quivered.

() () () () () ()

(No ones P.O.V.)

Then came the funeral, almost every cartoon from every show turned up. Pops tried to be friends with everybody, and I mean everybody. Even people like General Grievous were deeply saddened by the tragedy. At the service (which was in loliland) people came to pay there respects. Marceline the Vampire Queen played a song on her guitar. Mrdecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscleman, HFG, Mr. Mallaerd, Kuki, Madame Foster, Wilt, Bugs Bunny, Mickey Mouse, Master Yoda, General Grevious, Granny, and so many other people went up and shared stories. At the end everyone sucked on lolipops in the reception room. Mr. Malleard was standing in the corner when the doctor came up to him.

" Mr. Malleard, your son left you this note and book. I forgot to give it to you. He wrote it as he was dying." Mr. Malleard read it.

_Dear Papa,_

_While I am very saddened I will not see you again for a while. I want assure you there is a way to see me again. My best friend in the whole world is Jesus! He died so that I can live forever in heaven and not in a very bad place. To learn just about him go to the books Matthew, Mark , Luke, and John in the book I'm giving you. If you except him you will be able to be in a land that is filled with jolly good show!_

_Love,_

_Pops_

From that point on, Mr. Malleard changed. He was happier, more forgiving, less greedy, and convinced everyone at the park what Pops had convinced him through a single letter. To believe in Jesus.

() () () () () ()

" Well done good and faithful servant" said a smiling God. Mr. Malleard stood there as God credited him for everything good he had done. Then the gates of heaven opened. He was greeted by Skips and Benson who had passed on before him. He was happy to them, but one person was on his mind.

"PAPA!" Mr. Malleard turned around and saw Pops coming towards him. They hugged and hugged as many in heaven watched this wonderful and love-filled reunion happened.

"I love you my Pops" uttered Mr. Malleard.

**Did you like it ? I hope so. And no I'm not a crazy religious person. I don't do religon. I have a relationship. Jesus' love is far greater than anything ever. The people I have lost are with him. If you want to know more about God private message me. And I'm not afraid to admit this.**


End file.
